Monster
by Kaysid99
Summary: It's a month after the Devil's Breath outbreak had been cured. All is normal in city streets of Manhattan. Doctor Octavius, the once great friend and mentor of Peter Parker, is sentenced to life at the Raft with one big secret and the desire to destroy Osborn. It is the question worth asking if he will continue his evil way's or will he get the help he is in dire need of.


**Disclaimer**: Spider Man and all characters related belong to Disney. Only thing that belongs to me is the plot. The plot of this story takes place after which the game, Spider Man on PS4, is completed. I thought about the last cut scenes in the game and decided to write down what I think happens afterwards. Bare with me; I don't have much experience in writing except from high school. I realize I'm not the greatest writer out there; really I don't consider myself one. I have a lot to learn, and hope within time of writing this I will achieve my goal to be a good writer. The reviews can go a long way, so if you happen to check this story out, please review. I'd love to hear what you have to say.

* * *

He stood, looking at his reflection. Never looking away, never ceasing to recall his failures. He was a failure, he saw it in those pale grey eyes staring back. He was on the verge of greatness, yet he had miscalculated like he had always seem to do. Staring into those sad eyes, he fumed with anger. How could he have let this happen?

He was a renowned scientist always imagining the impossible to be possible through his scientific research. But now, now the people who once consider him a scientific genius now call him a monster. It was infuriating. He continued to look into those pathetic eye's.

"Monster." he scoffed under his breath.

The monster wasn't him, it was that thoughtless, self-seeking mayor Osborn. But like always he appeals to the people; it is as they say, ignorance is bliss. He could tell the people he's doing human experiments on children and they'd still applaud him.

The man staring in the mirror inflamed with anger and began grinding his teeth as his thoughts trailed."You did this." The man once again whispered under his breath. Still tied to those eye's looking back, the man unhinged and tried to break the glass, but couldn't reach due to his limited mobility. The man still furious, saw the reflection laughing at his failed attempt. He clenched his jaw and snarled.

"I will get my revenge Osborn… oh you just wait". He chuckled mid sentence. "Doc Ock made a promise, and a promise I'll keep.

* * *

On the other side of the city that never sleeps, the web slinging hero is seen navigating the roofs and swinging from his webs while the pedestrians look on in awe of their hero. It's been a month since Devil's Breath contagion; the people of Manhattan were cured and the city had recovered from the aftermath of the Sinister Six. All was well it seemed.

Yet, one individual had a hard time accepting the result. Peter Parker still grieved for the lost of his Aunt May, the one person he swore to protect. He beat himself up everyday after her death, though he made no attempt to tell anyone how he really felt. The only remedy he had was putting on his suit and serving as the Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man.

He swung up to a building and perched on the edge and looked over the city skyline. The sounds of sirens, trucks backing up, and the mere pedestrians strolling, talking to one another filled the atmosphere. He never quite understood why so many roamed the streets at night. Under the mask he was Peter Parker, someone who was conflicted, but with the mask on he was Spider Man, the masked vigilante as J.J. Jameson would referred to him. He put all things aside, though he did think time from time the memories he had with Aunt May, and even his good friend and mentor Otto.

Tapping into the police radio towers, Spider Man could hear the radio banter back and forth of what sounds like a car chase. He spun his web and took off from the building.

Swinging from building to building a voice came through his earpiece, "Hey Spidey, got a second to spare? I need your help."

"What is it Yuri?"

"We go a 10-31 leaving a scene of a crime, my men are on him, but they're taking heavy gunfire. I need you to contain it before any civilians get caught in the car chase."

"Spider-Cop's on it." He said in a lower voice. On the other end of the call Yuri sighed and ultimately hung up on him.

Zipping through the buildings, Spider Man see's in the distance a SUV swerving in both lanes releasing gunfire on the cruisers trailing behind. Spider Man focuses on the SUV, he then shoots both webs on two adjacent buildings and catapults himself towards the crime in progress. Closing the distance he shoots another web and lands on a small building. The SUV takes a right putting distance between them and the police.

Spider Man uses his senses to track the SUV, seeing through the building he runs and takes a leap of faith. Shooting his webs he flies over to another building. With his eyes still on his target, he jumps, spins, and shoots his web to avoid the environment. Spider Man caught up to the assailants that were just below. Running atop of buildings, Spider Man builds momentum and leaps into the air. Twisting his body in the air he then lands on the hood of the SUV.

"Hey guy's, not late for the party am I?" He said. Under his mask he had smiled.

"Its Spider guy, get him off!" One of the masked men said.

"Wait did you just call me Spider Guy?"

The driver began swerving into oncoming traffic. Spider Man kept a firm grip on the hood up until the driver hit a car and sent it flying. Within seconds Spider Man jumped off and shot his webs on the car trying to prevent it from hitting the the other side of oncoming traffic. He landed on the asphalt holding onto the web and began pulling as quickly as possible before the car landed on traffic. He then raced towards the car and caught it within matter of seconds.

He slowly put the car down as traffic around him came to a halt. Setting the car down he looked in the car seeing the occupants who were in shock. As he checked on them, the cruisers whizzed past.

"Crap!" He turned shot his webs again. Swinging with the police just below him, he found the SUV still heading straight. His senses kicked in and dodged a flailing bullet.

One of masked men began shooting, trying to do any damage as possible by just spraying bullets behind them. Dodging each bullet, Spider Man catches up to the SUV and lands on top. The gunman tries to reload his gun but before doing so it is taken out of his hands.

"Won't be needing that!" Spider Man quipped.

He then shot an impact web at the gunman and tossed him out of the SUV. Another man began shooting at Spider Man from the other side of the all of his bullets were dodged by the hero.

"The names Spider Man, or uh Spidey, Web-slinger, or Web-head really anything except Spider Guy."

The second gunman just looked at him as if he didn't quite understand what was said. Realizing the awkwardness, Spider Man sighed and shot another impact web at the gunman and threw him out of the vehicle.


End file.
